Mission ImPawsible
Misson ImPawsible is a HTFF episode. Plot The Davis family opens a garage sale. Paws sells her old wheelchair to Nubby, who pushes it along using his tail. Mills gives away a bunch of comic books to Binky. A robotic camera resembling a fly hits his head, being controlled by Sniffles. Mills decides he wants it and trades Sniffles the rest of his comics for it. As Uncle Jagger rummages through a box of explosives, he places a time bomb on the table. Mills unwittingly knocks the spyfly into the bomb and activates it. A moment later, Senior purchases the bomb for his museum. However, Jagger realizes too late that the bomb is ticking down, much to his horror. Tugging his niece and nephew into the garage, he explains the situation to them and formulates a plan to get it back. Later that evening, Senior waves goodbye to his last guests of the day before going back inside to tend to his precious collection of artifacts. Paws, dressed in black, sneaks into the building while Jagger communicates with her through a walkie-talkie. He sits outside the museum along with Mills, who uses his spyfly to view the place. The device comes close to knocking down several objects, so Paws follows it to ensure nothing is destroyed. The spyfly conveniently leads her to a room where the time bomb is displayed. As Paws approaches the bomb, her uncle tells her how to defuse it. She must hurry as the bomb is just 20 minutes away from self-destruction. Meanwhile down the hall, Senior stares eye-to-eye with a Brontosaurus restoration that looks eerily similar to him. He is suddenly hit in the back of the head by Mills' spyfly. Turning around, he gets spooked by the fly and flees from it, hitting his head against several hanging signs in the hallway. He swats at the spyfly, cracking its lens and ruining the camera vision for Mills. Paws hears Senior approaching and runs off with the bomb. She returns outside with her uncle and brother. The wires are cut by the device continues to tick down, now at 10 seconds. The three frantically pass it on to each other like a game of hot potato, until Paws tosses it into the air. Senior locks the front entrance shut just in time to see the bomb flying towards him. It explodes and ends up blowing off his head. Paws and Jagger share a high-five for their successful mission. Mills continues fiddling with his remote control, unsure of where the spyfly could be, until it zips right through their heads. A nearby Scorp grabs the robotic insect and inspects it with curiosity, when it inexplicably explodes and kills him. Deaths #Senior's head is obliterated by the bomb. #Paws, Jagger and Mills die when the spyfly smashes through their heads. #Scorp is killed when the fly explodes. Trivia *The title is an obvious reference to Mission Impossible. *Paws' wheelchair makes an appearance. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 117 episodes